


The edge

by LadyAbigail



Series: The naughty adventures of The Winchester men [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Female receiving oral sex, Lots of Edging, NSFW, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Oral sex with John Winchester takes an interesting turn





	The edge

John....please," You let out a moan as John places kisses across your neck.

"Please what, Little Girl?" John kissed his way down your bare chest. His lips delicately placed kisses down your sternum and once he got to your belly button he stopped. He wasn't going to do anything else until you spoke up.

"Let me feel your tongue," You rotate your hips as his fingers lightly traced on the outside of your bare hips. You wanted John to be between your legs. You wanted to feel his salt and pepper beard scratch the inside of your thighs. You wanted his tongue against your clit as his fingers were buried deep inside your dripping cunt. "Please,Daddy, let me feel your tongue."

John smirked at you and spread your legs open with his hands. He instantly attacked you with his tongue. First he assaulted your clit with the tip of his tongue and once you were a writhing mess underneath him he stopped. When you calmed down enough John went back to assaulting you with his tongue and every time you were close he stopped. You didn't know why John had decided to edge you tonight but you knew that it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
